


Flowers

by TorMist



Series: My Prince, My King [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together, Thor AU, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorMist/pseuds/TorMist
Summary: Loki brings Thor flowers.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: My Prince, My King [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Thor is visited by Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to im_not_rare_im_rarr for beta-reading.

Thor thought at first that he must be dreaming. But if he had been dreaming, he would already have Loki in his arms. 

Instead he blinked sleep-heavy eyes as he tried to embrace his sorcerer who hovered, as if unsure, just out of reach. Thor managed to focus on the moonlit green eyes above him. He couldn't make out their expression. 

"Loki. You are here. Where have you been? Are you well? Come closer, let me touch you."

Loki still hesitated. After a moment, he approached and sat on the edge of the bed, and was immediately folded into an embrace by Thor. Thor lay back down, drawing Loki down beside him. 

They lay facing each other, Loki's arms snaking around Thor lightly, almost stealthily. Thor could feel something was wrong. "Loki...? You don't have to speak. Stay with me awhile, will you not?"

Loki sighed softly and buried his head in Thor's chest. His skin felt cool; Thor wondered if that was from walking between worlds, or was it that Loki had come from Jotunheim? 

Thor felt more than heard Loki mumble something into his chest. 

"Loki?"

Loki raised his head to look at Thor properly, clear green eyes meeting cornflower blue. 

"I brought you flowers," he said in a quiet voice.

Thor smiled at him. He could see the expression in Loki's eyes, now that his sorcerer had let down his guard. Vulnerable, hurting. His sorcerer needed him.

"Flowers, is it? For this you sneak into my bedroom and wake me in the dead of night?"

Loki's smile was a little tremulous, but his eyes smiled a little too.

"Hardly the dead of night, my prince. It is near enough dawn."

Thor frowned. "That sounds like the middle of the night to me, sorcerer. I do not have your appreciation of the small hours except they be spent drinking, singing or sleeping. And associated activities."

He suppressed a yawn and pulled Loki closer. Loki was still clothed, but did not seem inclined to undress, or to talk. Thor knew better than to push. He forced himself to stay awake for another few moments.

"You will stay, Loki? You cannot bring me flowers and just leave." He tightened his embrace and felt Loki's eyes flutter shut as he kissed each one; left, then right. He kissed Loki on the mouth, a chaste kiss promising affection and attention, love and trust; these things and more that the sorcerer craved and feared to seek. 

He felt Loki relax further. After a few moments, the sorcerer spoke.

"I will stay. Go back to sleep, Thor."

Thor took a deep, contented breath and shifted so that he was a little more comfortable, and coincidentally, was pinning Loki to the bed with an arm thrown over the sorcerer and half his body atop that of the slighter man.

He fell back to sleep almost immediately and did not wake until the sun was more than just above the horizon. The cool nip of night had been replaced by a gentle morning air, which carried the scent of flowers and ...chocolate? 

He rolled over the spot where Loki had lain, regretting its coldness, knowing that his sorcerer was long gone. But he had left behind on the pillow a box, no bigger than Thor's hand, made from layered paper decorated to look like wood with gently flowering vines twining around it. It felt...like a living thing, somehow. 

Thor carefully opened the box, curious as to the type of flower that could be found in such a small thing. Inside was a note written in a precise, familiar hand. It read, "I turn to you like flowers to the sun." Beneath the note were six small chocolate discs, each shaped like a different flower, all of which Thor realised were different shades of red, when found in nature. 

He smiled and gently closed the box. He would wait for the next nocturnal visit by his sorcerer before opening it again. He knew somehow that the small, exquisite sweets would keep until then. It might even only be until tonight. 

Thor rose to face the day with a little bit of extra spring in his step. 


	2. Loki visits Thor

Some extra sense must have woken Thor, because Loki had been as quiet as a cat. He had not intended for Thor to see his mood, feel it. It would pass soon, one way or the other. He just wanted to drink in the sight of his love, sleeping and peaceful, and allow it to soothe his heart and his mind. Nevertheless, the Thunderer had blinked sleep-heavy eyes at Loki, smiled a half-awake smile that somehow made the room seem brighter, and reached to embrace him. 

Loki had a moment of near-panic. He could just go. If he left now, his gift for Thor left tucked into a pocket dimension, Thor might simply think this part of a dream. Or, Loki could just leave his gift for Thor by his bedside, and step away again. If he left now, Thor would probably fall back to sleep, disappointed, but would find Loki's gift in the morning as intended. There was a chance, though, that Thor would worry about why Loki had elected not to stay. Loki did not want his love to worry.

"Loki. You are here. Where have you been? Are you well? Come closer, let me touch you."

Loki still hesitated. Looking down at his love, Loki decided he could spare a few moments to assuage Thor's need for him. Thor would no doubt fall back to slumber almost immediately after tucking Loki alongside his own body. Loki could just relax in his strong arms, then disentangle himself when Thor was properly asleep again. Loki approached, sat on the edge of the bed, and was immediately folded into an embrace by Thor, all sleep-warmth and languorous strength. Thor lay back down, drawing Loki down beside him, gently but firmly. 

They lay facing each other. To no surprise, Loki realised he needed to feel Thor's skin against his own. He knew as soon as he decided to allow Thor's embrace that he himself would not be able to resist his own need for his love. He carefully slid one arm around Thor's waist and splayed his fingers lightly on Thor's back, and placed his other hand gently on Thor's chest. He could not afford to fold himself into Thor's embrace too tightly. He might never leave.

"Loki...? You don't have to speak. Stay with me awhile, will you not?"

Loki sighed softly. How could he refuse? He buried his head in Thor's warm, broad chest, the warmth chasing away the cold of long travel that lingered on Loki's skin. Without realising he was speaking aloud, he mumbled, "I miss you."

"Loki?"

Loki raised his head to look at Thor properly, the blue of the Thunderer's eyes barely muted by the gloom. 

"I brought you flowers," he said, quietly.

Thor smiled at him. Sleepy, gentle, loving blue eyes saw right through Loki.

"Flowers, is it? For this you sneak into my bedroom and wake me in the dead of night?"

Loki smiled for the first time in some time. His Thunderer understood, did not ask true questions, offer solutions or try to explain Loki's state of mind away. He accepted, did not judge, and poured love into Loki instead with teasing words.

"Hardly the dead of night, my prince. It is near enough dawn." Well, Loki could play that game too, and could invest his affection with snark when necessary.

Thor frowned. "That sounds like the middle of the night to me, sorcerer. I do not have your appreciation of the small hours except they be spent drinking, singing or sleeping. And associated activities."

Loki felt himself crushed closer to Thor, amused as his Thunderer struggled with himself to not simply roll over on Loki, tuck his head into the crook of Loki's neck and go back to sleep, entangled with Loki and virtually immobilising him. Every sleepy muscle in Thor's body was obviously urging Thor to do just that.

"You will stay, Loki? You cannot bring me flowers and just leave."

Ah. This is what Loki had feared. If he stayed, he might not find the strength to leave again, and he had to. His people needed him, more than he needed Thor.

But Thor needed him too.

He should not have come, he should not have...

Thor tightened his embrace again somehow, and Loki's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Thor kiss each one; left, then right. He kissed Loki on the mouth, a chaste kiss promising affection and attention, love and trust; these things and more that Loki craved and feared to seek. 

Loki felt himself relax again, slowly. It would be wrong to reject this moment, this time with his love. It would be to the benefit of nobody, and would hurt both of them. He would meet his Thunderer's need for him, and his own needs, and he would find the strength to serve his people too.

"I will stay. Go back to sleep, Thor."

Thor took a deep, contented breath and Loki felt him shift his weight so, yes, Loki was on his back with at least half Thor's bulk on top of him, an arm thrown over Loki, deceptively careless. Almost as soon as he nestled his face into Loki's neck, he was deeply asleep again, gentle contented snores a soothing balm to Loki's mind.

Loki lay there, the comforting weight of Thor keeping him safe and loved, until just after dawn when, with care, he pressed himself against his Thunderer for a moment and then gently slid out from under him. Thor looked a little disgruntled but remained asleep.

Loki placed the paper box on the pillow, tracing his fingers over it, feeling the vines under his fingertips. It was not quite a living thing, but close. He had taken inspiration from the beauty of Frigga's garden and had been looking for ways in which the near-alive energies of seidr could nourish and nurture the sparse grasses and cereals of his homeland. He did not have Frigga's instinct nor skill for such things, alas, but had discovered that the principles could be applied to paper, to wood, to dried leaves and flowers. 

He had placed inside the seidr-woven paper box a gift commissioned by him in Alfheim; six chocolate discs. Each was carved in the image of a flower with red petals. Loki was not sure Thor would see the care he had put into the gift, but he knew that even if Thor did not realise the significance of the flowers themselves, he would still understand.

 _Ugh, sentiment_. Thor did bring out the worst in Loki. He almost regretted the note he had added, but did not remove it. He simply didn't want to ruin the perfect finish of the box by opening it again to remove the note, that was all. He smiled to himself, a mischievous smile. He might visit again tonight, to see if his Thunderer had managed to resist his appetite for sweets. If he had, they might enjoy them together, sitting on Thor's bed and talking. If he had not, Loki would insist they visit Alfheim together for replacements; chocolate was for sharing after all. 

Loki looked down at his slumbering love. He smiled again, preparing to step away and towards home with a new spring in his step.


End file.
